The Fosters Fanfic- Jesus Sick
by pourtaricanprincesa
Summary: Jesus wakes up one morning felling sick, and only Mariana know what to do to make him fell better. No slash! Mariana and Jesus Foster sibling fluff! First fic! Any comments (kind) would be greatly appreciated
1. Jesus POV- Im not sick!

The Fosters Fanfic- Jesus sick

Jesus POV

I woke up with an afoul throbbing in my head and an ache in my stomach. "Ugg" I moaned rolling over and looking at my alarm clock. 6:20, Why did this happens on a weekend, I thought to myself, oh well maybe i should try to go back to sleep. But my stomach had different plans. It kept tossing and turning and I was getting more and more nauseous by the minute. I slowly started feeling bile creeping up and I knew what was coming next. I bolted to the bathroom and collapsed in front of the toilet. "It's okay, you're okay" I thought to myself. "You're not really sick, you just think you are and now you feel like you're going to throw up, and it's all in my head" Well I was wrong because after saying that, I did throw up. I griped the sides of the toilet and lifted my head. Now I felt completely terrible. My stomach hurt 10 times more than it did earlier, although i wasn't as nauseous anymore, but now my head felt like there was a hammer in my temple. Then a new fear came to mind, "we have to go to that music thing for Brandon tonight, I don't want to make moms have to miss it because of me" i thought to myself, determined I tried to get up but in result I was sick again. "Uggggh" I moaned holding my stomach tightly, and laying down on the floor into a fettle position. Just as I started to drift off to sleep I heard a knock at my door.

"Jesus, are you in there!?" It was Mariana.

"Yeah" I said trying to sound as healthy as I could and praying that she wouldn't figure out I was sick.

"Mom says you have 10 minutes to shower and I need to fix my hair so hurry up in there!"

Oh thank God, I thought to myself. "M'k" I replayed and I tried to get up once again, and was able to this time. I slowly leaned on the counter and then flushed away the contents of my stomach away. I took a look at myself in the mirror and was shocked at my own appearance. I was pail, sweating, and all around just looked sick.

"JESUS!" Mariana called again "hurry up!"

"Okay okay one sec" I said and went to open the door, then I realized the vomit on my shirt. I trough it into the hamper and put on one of Brandon's oversized hoodies. I pulled the hood over my head and opened the door to see Mariana waiting.

"You were in there for 20 minutes, what took you so long?" She said tapping her foot. Luckily it was dark in the hallway so she couldn't see my face.

"Sorry" I said trying to walk by her as quickly as possible.

"Just sorry" she said with surprise "no witty come back, what's up with you?" I just waved my hand behind me and continued walking. It's not that I didn't want to give her a comeback but every word I said made me feel even more nauseous and I just wanted to go back to bed. I slowly walked over to my bed and completely collapsed into it. I turned onto my side and rapped my arm around my stomach.

"Ugg" I thought to myself "this is going to be a long day"

**Ok guys so this was my 1st fanfic so be nice please. Sorry its so short/bad, the next chapter(s) will be much better, promise! I don't normally right like this but I just love this show SO much I had to write it. Also I have dyslexia so sorry if there's really bad spelling. NO FLUFF FROM JESUS AND MARIANA just brother and sisterly love! Next chapter coming soon! **


	2. Mariana POV- Yeah, hes sick

Mariana POV

_"Something is definitely wrong with Jesus"_ I thought to myself as I brushed my wet hair, _"but he would tell me wouldn't he, I mean we're so close, so it probably nothing."_ I took off my sleep shirt and tossed it into the hamper but as I did something caught my eye. It looked like Jesus's blue sleep shirt but it had an odd stain on the front of it. I picked it up and examined it, then I realized it was vomit. _"We'll that answers that"_ I thought to myself, "I guess I better go check on him." After getting dressed I slowly walked into his room and saw Jesus laid across his bed with his arm around his stomach. I slowly walked over to the side of his so that I could see his face and I was shocked. He was 3 shades paler than he normally was, and his whole body was shocking wet. Clearly he wasn't feeling well, but knowing my brother I knew he wouldn't tell me or our moms because of Brandon's performance, so I was going to have to come up with something myself. I walked down to mom's room to find that they were already awake. I knocked on the frame of the door softly.

"Hello my baby" said seff "what's up?"

"Jesus is sick" I said bluntly leaning in the door frame.

"How sick?" Asked Lena

"Very sick I would say, I saw vomit in the bathroom" I said with a sigh. "Well I better go check on him" said Lena starting to stand up.

"No!" I said quickly.

She gave me a confused look, "why not? Don't you want him to feel better?"

I smiled, "yes I do, but we can't let him know we know or he will get all defensive, and besides he really wants you guys to go to Brandon's thing!"

"But we can miss Brandon's music recital for him, Brandon would understand" said seff looking at me blankly.

"I know you can and that Brandon would understand, but since the other two came in the house Brandon needs to know your there for him to, so can I just take care of Jesus tonight?"

Lena looked at Seff with a worried look. "Are you sure you can handle him here all by yourself," she said with a frown "I mean your brother can be quite a handful."

"Yes I know but I think I can handle it, I mean I did keep that goldfish alive for like 4 years remember."

"Sweetheart, Jesus is much more work than a goldfish," said Lena with a laugh "I mean we can hardly control him when he's healthy!"

Seff gave Lena a loving look, "I think Mariana can handle it, I mean they have been through a lot together… Let's just give her a chance."

I smiled softly at Lena "please mom, I promise I won't hurt him!"

"Oh alright" said Lena with a smile, "but I want a phone call if anything happens!"

"Thank you mama" I said smiling and hugging her.

"You're welcome sweetie" she said smiling "but how are you going to get him to stay home with you if he's not to know that you know he's sick?" Asked Lena.

" Oh that's easy, I'm going to fake sick, and knowing him he will want to stay home and take care of me, then I'll just take care of him instead" I said smiling.

"But sweetie you don't really look sick," said Seff "how are you going to make him think you are?"

"I'm going to put on makeup so that I look pail and I'm going to hope I'm a good actor (haha because she is one lol)."

"Okay my baby let's hope it works" said seff as I left there room.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Looking in my makeup bag I tried to find something that would make me look as if I were pail and sick. I found some very light foundation and a median colored eyebrow pencil. _"I really hope this works" _I thought to myself as I started applying the foundation. I have to say I did a nice job with it because I really started to look pail. For a finishing touch, I took the pencil and made light bags under my eyes. That did the trick because then I really looked like a sick person. _"Now all I need is a heating pad" _I thought to myself as I looked around the bathroom. After finding it I plugged it up and gently put it onto my forehead. I soon began to feel warm and once done, I walked out of the bathroom. I stopped outside of Jesus's door and took a deep breath. "I really hope this works" I said softly to myself as I slowly walked into his room.

**Is Jesus going to believe his sister is sick? I don't know guys, I just don't know! **  
**But on a personal note: Thank you guys SO MUCH FOR ALL THE VIEWS! 30 views in 15 minutes and this is my 1ST FANFIC! Just wow! Shoutout to aford416 for being the 1st follower and to asia2802 for being the 1st person to like it! I was just SO happy with the views that I had to reward you guys with another chapter today! Oh also a shoutout to DaughterofViolanceandAthena, you just got your update lol. It means a lot just getting your views so please tell your friends! Chapter 3 should be out this Monday or Tuesday so keep your eyes peeled! Love all of you guys so much! Stay beautiful!**


	3. Jesus POV- Great now Marianas sick!

Jesus POV

"Jesus, Jesus wake up" I heard Marina say.

"What" I said turning over annoyed.

"Jesus, I don't feel good" she said siting down on the side of my bed. Completely forgetting how bad I felt I sat up. She did look really sick. Her skin was pail and she had dark bags under her eyes.

"What's the matter," I said putting the back of my hand on her forehead, to find it a bit warm.

"My stomach hurts" she wined leaning her head into my chest, "make it stop."

"Well is it just a stomach ache, or do you feel nauseous?" I said not really knowing what else to say. I mean she was the smart one, not me.

"I'm not nauseous right now, my stomach just really hurts"

"Do you want me to go get mom?" I asked holding her softly "maybe she will let you stay home from the music thing if you're feeling bad?"

"Yeah but will you stay home with me?" she asked softly "I don't want to be here by myself."  
I secretly celebrated knowing now I would be able to stay home and rest. _Maybe this Marina being sick thing will be good, _I thought to myself_, she's just going to sleep most of the day and that means I will get to also._

"Sure thing" I said running my hand through her hair and patting my bed, telling her to lay down. "You just stay here and rest, I'll go tell moms" I said starting to stand up, but then a sharp pain in my stomach disagreed and I sat back down. Marina moved back over to me and put her head in my lap.

"Don't go hermano, stay here and hold me" she whined repositioning herself.

"Wow you really must be feeling bad, you haven't asked me to do that since we were 5," I said laying down beside her, "but if you want me to stay here and hold you, then that's just what I'm going to do, I'll just call mom from my cell." She moved her head onto my chest as I grabbed my phone and texted Lena. _Hey mom can you come up here Marina isn't feeling well. I'm holding her now but I don't think her or I am going to make it to Brandon's thing tonight, anyways can you just walk up here._ I pressed send and then realized Marina was asleep in my arms. I closed my eyes myself and tried to get some more sleep.

Marina POV

I had forgotten how good it felt when Jesus held me. It's like nothing in the world can hurt me when he does. Seeing my head was on his chest I lessened to him breath. They were faint breaths and he sounded congested. He was also very warm to the touch, clearly feverish. I knew I was really going to have to really act it up for him to think I was really sick. I heard mom walk into the room and smiled at her and she shook her head in understanding. "Hermano" I whined shaking Jesus's shoulder gently. His eyes fluttered opened and he looked over to mom.

"We'll as you can see Marina is sick" he said running his hand through my hair softly. Mom came over and put a hand on my forehead and fake frowned.

"We'll you are warm Marina, I guess you're just going to stay home."

"Can Jesus stay with me please, I don't want to be here alone" I whined barring myself deeper into his chest.

"Yeah mom I really don't mind."

"Okay then, but I want to be called if anything happens okay" said mom patting Jesus shoulder and smiled at me "were going to leave, feel better sweetheart." Soon after she left the room I heard the car drive off. I sighed to myself thinking this is going to be a long day.

**Hey guys IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTERS STINKS! Don't loss hope in me the next on is going to be great and a lot longer than this one! I was having the worst righters bock and my computer wasn't working sooooo yeah. Next chap mite be out today or tomorrow because I made you suffer from this one! Stay beautiful.**


	4. Mariana y Jesus POV- tell him? tell her?

Marina POV-

After faking being asleep for about 30 minutes I heard Jesus start to make a moaning sound in his sleep. He also kept turning and tossing as if he was trying to get in a good position. Worried I put my hand back on his forehead to find it much warmer than before. I drew in a sharp breath, knowing this couldn't be good. I guess my touch woke him up, because his eyes opened as I took my hand away.

"Hey pretty girl" he said softly "how are you felling?"

I now had to decide if I was going to tell him I wasn't really sick or not. Knowing Jesus, it was going to go one of two way. He would either A- realize what I was doing is for the better and let me take care of him or B- get supper mad and not let me touch him for the next week. I was hoping for A but was worried B would be the truth of the matter.

"I've been better" I said rolling over. It wasn't a lie, I have been better… better knowing my brother was safe and healthy. But like the chicken I am I didn't have the guts to tell him the jig was up. Well at least not right now anyway.

"Awe I'm sorry Mar" he said rolling over to where I could see his face, "I'm going to go get you some water to try and settle your stomach, I'll be right back." He said giving me a weak smiled and slowly standing up.

I watched him try to move and it looked so painful. When he stood up I looked like he was about to fall back over. I didn't know it was possible but he was getting paler by the minute. He also had that shaky, sweaty, "I fell like I'm about to throw up" kind of look about him. Honestly I just wanted to hold HIM for a change and make HIM feel better, but if I was to do that he would freak. I was just going to have to keep the act up for a little while longer. I could do that right?

Jesus POV-  
Trying to stand up was just unbearable. I just feel so nauseous! I want to fall onto the floor, curl up, and die. No joke! If I could do that right now I would. But I'm not the main thing right now, Marina is. And if she knew I was sick… well she might think I'm well weak, and I don't want that. I want her to think of me as her strong big brother. The one that SHE would come to when she was weak. Not me coming to HER. It didn't matter how bad I felt.

"Jesus its fine I don't really need water right now, I can *cough* wait a while" said Marina softly.

"No its fine, sweetheart I'll be right back" I said quickly trying to leave the room, scarred I was going to vomit on the floor of my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and ran to the bathroom. I fell in front of the toilet and was violently sick once again. _Marina has to be able to hear_ _me _I thought to myself. And truth was I really didn't want Marina to know but I really wanted to feel better. After I finally stopped vomiting, I bounced around the idea of telling Marina how sick I really felt then decided against it. No matter how sick I felt, it was going to feel worse for her to think I was weak.

I stood up and walked back out of the bathroom felling weaker than ever. I slowly went down to the kitting and felled a glass with water, having to stop many times, afraid of getting sick again. Luckily I made it back up to my bedroom without getting sick again. I slowly opened the door and saw Marina sitting up in my bed. I handed her the glass of water and she smiled taking a sip.

"Thanks Jesus" she said putting the glass down softly.

I opened my mouth to reply but instantly felt the bile coming up. Without even thinking I throw up all over my bedroom floor, right in front of Mariana.

To be continued…

**Hey guys IM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO PSOT. My computer completely died the other day and I couldn't post. It just got fixed at like 9:00pm today and right now in SC its 1:42am! I just felt bad about not posting so I had to post even if it was late lol. I tried a cliff hanger for the first time... what do you think? Please review it means the world to me! Oh btw sorry its shorter than the other chapters but, like I said its late :). Love you all, Stay beautiful. **


	5. Mariana y Jesus POV- Yea your a liar

To recap._  
I opened my mouth to reply but instantly felt the bile coming up. Without even thinking I throw up all over my bedroom floor, right in front of Mariana. _

Jesus POV

"Ugggggggg" I moaned falling onto my knees and clutching my stomach. Not only because of the pain but also because of the embarrassment I felt for Mariana seeing me like this. Now I didn't only feel sick as a dog, but now my sister is going to think I'm weak. I'm the one who's support to take care of HER not HER take care of me! I mean I was laying on a floor and crying just because of a little stomach ache! I'm such a baby. I mean how I am going to cover this up! "Uggggh my stomach hurts" I whispered rolling onto my side.

Mariana POV

"JESUS" I yelled running over to where he was laying. _"This is all my fault, I should have taken care of him from the start" _I thought to myself. Trying to forget the mess he just made I sat down beside him and went to comfort him.

"Ummm I have no idea why that just happened" said Jesus softly "but I'm fine now you go back to bed."

I just had to shake no at his stubbornness. Why was he always like this?! I mean was is so hard for him to let me just take care of HIM for a change intend of him just taking care of ME! I really don't mind doing it, I love him… shouldn't he want me to take care of him?

"You're not fine Jesus" I said softly not trying to show my anger "if you were fine you won't have even had the need throw up all over the carpet, much less do it, now you go lay down" I said going to help him up, but he pushed my hand away.

"I told you I'm fine. I-I I must have eaten something bad, see I'm fine now" he said starting to stand up but in result he was sick again. I slowly rubbed small circles onto his back as I watched him try to catch his breath.

"You were saying" I said slowly patting his back "are you going to admit it now?" At saying that something happened to him I had never seen before. He didn't look at me with his normal strong big brother stair. But instead he looked at me like a hurt 5 year old little boy and he started to cry.

"I don't feel good" he said sobbing and moving over so that I could hold him. I smiled knowing he would now let me take care of him. Then another problem came to mind, I don't know how to take care of people! _"Okay, okay calm down just do what mom dose when you're sick" _I thought to myself and I gently held Jesus in my arms.

"I know you don't sweetheart, but can you tell me what exactly hurts?" I said gently rubbing his back again, in hopes that he would feel a bit better.

"My stomach really hurts and so does my head" he said rapping his arms back around his stomach and crying again.

"Do you still feel like you're going to be sick?"

"N- Yes" he said putting his hand over his mouth and running to the bathroom. I quickly followed and found him fallen at the toilet and removing whatever he had left in his stomach. I sat down beside him and rubbed his back once again.

Jesus POV-  
I felt a soft hand on my back as I got sick again. I don't know how Marina can stand watching me get sick like this. I mean I can barely stand it, how can she! After I was finished I leaned back against the Mariana and tried to breath.

"Are you done now" She asked as gently held me.

"I think so but my stomach still hurts"

Mariana POV

I nodded my head and flushed to toilet for him. _"Now what"_ I thought to myself looking down at the sick child in my arms. I might be the smart twin but I'm still only 15! I decided to take his temperate, not really knowing what else to do. I went to get up, but felt Jesus holding onto my hand.

"Don't leave me" he cried holding on to my tightly.

I gently looked down at him and gave a forgiving smile. "Don't cry baby I'm just standing up to get the thermometer, I'm not even going to leave the room, alright."

He shook his head in agreement and I stood up and got the thermometer then walked back to Jesus. I sat down beside him and held up the thermometer. "Okay open your mouth" I said softly trying not to hurt his head any more than it already was. Jesus looked at it and shook his head no.

"I don't want to, my throat hurts" he said pouting.

"Come now, a thermometer isn't going to affect that. Now open up, please." I said looking at him gently.

"Noooo" he whined tears felling in his eyes again "can't you just feel my forehead instead."

"Sorry baby but I need to know exactly how feverish you are. Just keep it in your mouth for a minute then we will be all done." I said smiling holing the thermometer back up again.

Jesus sighed realizing he wasn't going to win. I gently put the thermometer in his mouth and held it there for a minute until it beeped. "102.6" I sighed showing the thermometer to him.

He frowned and put a hand back over his stomach and lowering his head into his knees, "I don't feel good."

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up again?" I said gently rubbing his back in wide circles.

"N-no" he said after thinking for a moment "can I go lay down please."

"Of course you can baby" I said standing up "do you need help getting back to bed."

He looked down with an embarrassed look on his face, then he looked up at me. "Yes please" he said reaching out a hand to me. I gently lifted him up and he fell agonist the wall while still standing. I rushed my hands underneath his arm pits and lifted I'm upwards. He put his arm around me and I more or less carried him to his room. I gently laid him down in his bed and pushed the hair out of his face and looked at him softly. I really felt bad for him. He hated being sick and I hated seeing him sick. Then I suddenly remembered the vomit on his rug.

"Baby I'll be right back, in going to clean the vomit of your rug okay?" I didn't get a response because he had already fallen asleep. I smiled knowing he was out of his pain, for now at least.

I quietly got up and went over to where he had previously vomited. Lucky he had thrown up on a smaller removable rug that I just picked up and took out side. After spraying it with the hose I hung it up and left it there to dry. After finishing, I quietly walked back to his room and laid down in the bed beside him, wanting to be right beside him when he would wake up. Not realizing how tired I was from all of this, my eyes began to droop and I quickly fell asleep beside him.

Hey guys wanna hear a not so funny story about this chapter, I was almost finished with this chapter 3 days ago but right when I was about to save it... MY STUPID COMPUTER SHUT DOWN COMPLETELY AND I LOST EVERYTHING! No joke guys I cried! I had to completely start over and after I had the worst writers block! Ugggg so sorry if u think its bad. Love you all! Stay beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6-Both POV Frights y truth (end)

Chapter 6

Mariana's POV

I woke up about an hour later and saw a text from Lean on Jesus phone.

"Hey might not be back as soon as we hoped, your brother made it to the semi-finals! Should be back by 11:00, love you."

I looked over at the clock, 7:43 I said with a sigh. Jesus was still asleep but it was unrest full. I decided to go down stairs and get something to eat before he woke up. I put a trash can beside his bed just in case he got sick before I got back and quietly went down stairs.

Jesus POV

_"Mama please I don't want to leave!" Mariana cried trying to hold on to mama's legs as we stood outside the big white building that mama had been promising for a long time._

_ "Be quite" she fussed kicking her off and to the ground. I rushed over a lifted her up. She turned and cried into my shoulder._

_ "Mama please, we will be good! We want to stay with you and I don't like to see Mariana cry!" I said starting to cry myself. I really didn't want to stay but i hated to see Mariana cry so I begged._

_ "You be quite! If you love her so much then you take care of her! Why should I bother! I never wanted either one of you and now you're going for good! I can't believe I wasted these 5 years!" She yelled at me griping my arm tightly and yanking me and Mariana into the building. Mariana and I continued to cry but it didn't seem to faze her._

_ She walked us up to a window and gave an odd, fake smile to the woman at the desk. "Hello I'm Ana, I called about my two kids" she said looking down at me and Marina. The woman looked at us gently and then at her._

_ "Oh yes, well seeing you have already done the paper work, we can take them now" she said pressing a button behind the desk. A woman with short blond hair and a man dressed in a black jacket and tie then came out and walked to us._

_ "We're going to take you now alright" said the woman reaching out to Mariana. She screamed and ran behind me. I was scarred two but clearly not as much as her. The woman then looked kindly at me, "come on it will be alright." I looked back at Mama. She stood there not an ounces of kindness on her face. I took a deep breath and took Mariana's hand turning around. I stopped crying and whispered in her ear, "I know you want to stay with mama but mama doesn't want us. All we have us each other now. I know you're scared but I'm going to be with you, and not let anything happen so there's nothing to worry about alright." I looked back at her. She was still crying but she gave me an understanding look. I looked back at the lady and sighed, "Okay."_

_ She and the man walked us into a colorful room with lots of toys and things. "You guys can stay here and play with whatever you want!" Said the woman happily "we will be back in a little while to get you both." She and the man then walked off. Mariana had calmed down a bit and wasn't crying as hard anymore. Not really in the mood to play I just sat down on the floor and Marina did the same. She sat down in my lap and put her head on my shoulder._

_ "Where are they going to take us hermano" she said holding on to me tightly_

_ To be honest I didn't know what to say. I was only 5 and just as scared as her but I knew she needed me to be strong. "I don't know but what I do know is that no matter what we will be together." She smiled and held me tightly._

_ All of a sudden I didn't feel good. My tummy hurt and I felt like a wanted to throw up. What if they took us somewhere we didn't like or what if they took Mariana from me? The room started to spin a little and all I wanted to do was lay down._

_ "I need to go to the bathroom" I said not wanting to get sick in front of Mariana._

_ "No hermano, stay here and hold me" she whined holding be tightly. I sighed but did as she wanted but then the felling got worse when the two people come back._

_ The woman walked over and smiled at Mariana. "Hey sweetheart you're going to come with me and Jesus is going to stay with John alright." Then it hit me. They were trying to take her away from me. Mariana looked at me, to tell her what to do. Without thinking I did the only thing I knew to do, pertect her._

_ "NO" I yelled holding her tightly "you already took our mama from us and now you're not taking my sister! I don't care what I have to do I want to stay with her!" The woman stood back shocked at my outburst but then stood up and called over to the man now called John. He took me in his arms and she took Mariana away from me. Mariana screamed and cried but the woman kept walking away with her. John held me tightly and I couldn't get away no matter how hard I tried. "Mariana!" I yelled as the woman took her out the doors._

"MARIANA" I yelled sitting up in bed. Everything was the same as before my head still hurt, my stomach hurt, and I was nauseous but now there was something different. I was scared. No not scared, tariffed. I felt my eyes burning from crying in my sleep as I looked around the dark room trying to find Mariana. I needed to know she was okay. "MARIANA" I screamed starting to cry again. I was crying so hard that I made myself thrown up leaning over the side of my bed, lucky into a trash can that I didn't know was there. After catching my breath I screamed again "MARIANA!"

Mariana POV

I heard Jesus yelling for me to come up stairs. Wait he wasn't just yelling he was screaming, a full out tariffed scream. Worried something was really wrong I ran upstairs and into his room. He was sitting strait up in bed and crying his eyes out. I ran over to him and took him into my arms as he cried.

"Shhhh shhhh" I whispered gently holding him "it's okay its okay I'm here now Jesus what's the matter." Not only was he pail and crying but he was also shaking which really worried me. The only time he ever really did that was after he had a nightmare. "Wait did he just have a nightmare?" I thought to myself "no that can't be it, he hasn't had those since we were 7." He took a deep breath and he tried to speak.

"I ha-ad a ni-igh-mare tha-t they too-k y-y-you awa-y from-m m-ee.

(Translation: I had a nightmare they took you away from me)" he said holding onto me tightly, "pl-please d-don't leave m-me ag-gian (Translation: please don't leave me again).

"Shhhhhh Shhhhhh no one's going to take me away from you baby, were safe here remember" I said gently. I had never seen Jesus so scared before in my life and it was really worrying me. In fact this is the first time I have really seen him cry since the day are mom left us and that was 10 years ago. He didn't even cry when he broke his arm falling off his skateboard. It was scary seeing the strongest boy I had even known crying onto my shoulder. I wanted to help him but really didn't know how. He just kept crying. "You do know im safe don't you?"

Jesus lefted his head slightly and looked up at me.  
"But the th-hing is Mariana, i-i-I don't know i-if you are."

"W-what do you mean I'm not safe?" I said softly trying not to get worried.

"Well you keep g-going to Ana's and I'm worried you're gonna get hurt; either emotional or physically." He said starting to calm down a bit, "and it's my job to keep you safe…. And well I can't when you're over there with her."

I turned my head trying not to cry. I had no idea how selfish I was really being about going to Ana's. I knew mom's would be supper mad and hurt if they found out, but I had no idea what it was doing to Jesus! All I wanted was to help me and him, but really I was just hurting us both.

"Mariana are you upset? Oh man I've made you upset I'm sorry! I don't, I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I'm so sorry sweetie! I-"

"Shhhhhh" I whispered holding him softly "I'm not upset with you, I'm upset with me… I had no idea you felt that way" I said sweetly trying to get him to stop crying "I'll stop going to see her alright?"

He gave me and odd look, "you promise?"

"I promise."

Jesus smiled, "Okay good now can you do one more thing for me?"

"Sure baby! Just name it!"

"Will you sing to me until I fall asleep?"

I smiled and took him in my arms and rocked him gently, singing the song that mama used to sing to us, and waited until our real moms got home.

** Hey guys, so I just have to say this chapter was really hard for me to write. As and adopted child I wrote Jesus's night mare close to what happened with me and my biological mom. I was a baby but this is pretty much what happened. I had to change it up a bit for this story but all in all it was the same. That's why this show means a lot to me. It reminds me that lots of other people went through what I went through and sometimes I need to be reminded. I really relate to Mariana in the show because even though my Bi-mom left me, I still want to meet her and talk to her about what happened. But I understand where Jesus is coming from because I suffered from resentment to her as well. But anyways like I said it was hard to relive a lot of this stuff so please review and give me feedback! It really means ALOT to me, an especially with this chapter. But sadly all good things must come to an end ****L and I'm thinking this will be the last chapter for this story. School starts back soon and that's my main priority so idk, tell me what you think. It can either be**

**A- I end this story now and that be that, or**

**B- I have more chapters coming yet I don't know when I'll get them up and it could take some time**

**So tell me what y'all think and I guess that will be that. I hope this wasn't to bad of an ending, because endings are my least favorite thing to write and I think I do really bad at them sooooo yeah. OHHHHHHHHHHH AND BY THE WAY WOULD YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO LOOK AT MY NEW O2L (Our 2ed life) SICKFIC! I HAVE WORKED SUPPER HARD ON IT **

22181222-always-be-my-baby-an-o2l-sickfic-kian-jc- ricky-and

**AND IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT O2L IS GO LOOK THEM UP ON YOUTUBE! Love all of you SO MUCH. Stay beautiful!**


End file.
